


The next big step

by Shambels



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ootori Eiichi's beauty mark, Other, and also kinda crack, its very romantic, probably ooc but who cares this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambels/pseuds/Shambels
Summary: You and Ootori Eiichi have been going out for a few weeks now and you couldn't be happier. Finally, you decide it is time for the next big step! But apparently what this entitles, is different for both of you. (Crack Fic)
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The next big step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/gifts).



> For the best kind of friend I could ever ask for. This wouldn't have been possible without you.

It has been a few weeks since you got together with your crush, popular idol Ootori Eiichi, and you couldn’t be happier. Things couldn’t be any better, in your humble opinion. He was the perfect gentleman, paying for your things whenever you went on a date, and making sure you enjoyed your time with him. A small drawback were the many fans that always interrupted your dates, but after you made your displeasure known to him, he very quickly apologised to his fans since he was, and you could quote him from memory at this time, ‘already busy with the most important person in his life, but he will make sure to make time at his next fan meeting/concert’ depending on what was next on his schedule.

Today was your fourth dinner date at a very prestigious restaurant you still couldn’t believe he actually got a reservation for.

When you asked him about it, he only winked and smirked in his stupidly obnoxious and endearing way. You could only sigh slightly exasperated and take his offered hand to guide you to your table.

  
Dinner was delicious, not that you expected anything less, and you thoroughly enjoyed your time with him. You could hardly believe your luck. It seemed like only yesterday when you were swooning over Ootori Eiichi, the Idol far,  _ far _ out of your reach. Which you never minded, because you knew that there was never a chance for him to notice you. It was just the way the Idol world worked.

Idols were there for everyone to enjoy, and enjoy you did. Especially the way the beauty mark on his face just made his smirk even more attractive. You can remember quite a few instances where you had to call your best friend to yell about the new promotional picture or music video HEAVENS put out. And how your eye always searched for, and immediately found, your favourite part of the group. Eiichi and his stupidly attractive face and the way the beauty mark made his smirk even more outstanding.

While you were still thinking about the beginning of your relationship, you two had finished your dinner and were standing in front of the restaurant. Usually, this was where you parted. He would bend down to press a kiss against your hand before softly caressing your cheeks, whispering a promise for another meeting soon into your ear.    
But today.. Today something was different. It was a subtle difference, but at this point even that was a telling sign that something was bothering him.

You reached out to take his hand in yours, softly giving him the support he needed to speak whatever was on his mind. He instantly seemed to calm a bit, his whole demeanor relaxing.

  
“I think it is time.” You raised an eyebrow, already used to his dramatic pauses. It definitely always left you wanting for more.

“Time for us to take the next step.” Ah, there was his smirk again. Your eyes widened slightly, not having expected that in the least, but as soon as your mind caught up to what he just said, your face softened.    
“That definitely sounds nice.”

Instead of parting in front of the restaurant, or your house, you parted after entering his apartment.

Though not for long. His hands were exploring so far unknown places, and you couldn’t hold back a shudder.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom”, you said in a sultry, and what you hoped to be a seductive, voice. He lifted his head from your neck and smirked at you, before hoisting you up in his arms and carrying you into the direction of what you assumed his bedroom was. A bit surprised you couldn’t hold back a yelp, which quickly evolved into happy giggles. Everything was just amazing with this guy.

You somehow managed to get the door to his bedroom open and soon after that you found yourself on his bed, waiting for him to make the next move. 

But he hesitated. 

Confused, you sat up to caress his cheek. You opened your mouth to ask what was on his mind, but he beat you to it.

  
“Before we explore this..” he gestured in between you two, “further, and trust me. I  _ really _ do.” The emphasis in the sentence, together with his heated look, almost left you breathless.

“There is something I need to tell you.”

For some reason he almost sounded scared. What a silly thing. There was nothing for him to be scared of. You told him as much and enjoyed the smile blooming on his lips.

“Thank you.” 

He kneeled in front of you, your hands in his. His serious gaze found your encouraging and loving eyes. Eiichi took a deep breath, seemingly mustering his courage.

“Actually..” He lifted your hands so they rested on his cheek, almost  _ tantalizingly _ close to touching his beauty mark. It was hard to pull your gaze from his hands to look into his eyes again. There was something so..  _ intimate  _ about this gesture, it made your heart soar.

He took your hand to touch his beauty mark and your breath stopped for a moment.

“This is fake.” 

With that he moved your hand and you could see the shocking truth.

The beauty mark, which you had always admired, smeared. Your mouth dropped open. Eiichi started rambling.

“I have been drawing it on the entire time. I just thought it looked cool, when I was younger and I just didn’t seem to be able to stop and when they took the pictures for our debut I forgot about it and since then it had become a trademark for me.” He barely stopped to take a breath.

“But I wanted to be honest with you.” His hopeful gaze found yours and he smiled softly.   
“I hope this doesn’t change anything.” You blinked at him for a moment, before you managed to catch yourself again, your mind reeling. But you knew exactly what was important in this moment.

“This is a dealbreaker, sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a beautiful conversation after watching the Maji Love Kingdom movie.
> 
> Eiichi very much looks like a guy who would draw on his beauty mark every morning.  
> Thank you for coming to my TEDtalk


End file.
